


I'm your baby tonight

by clearvinyl



Series: bishdina x stripper!reader [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boundary discussion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Sex Work, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mfm, sex with a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: “hold on and enjoy the ride”
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader, Will Medina/Reader
Series: bishdina x stripper!reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179812
Kudos: 7





	I'm your baby tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very glamorized/idealized fantasy of sex work, which is stigmatized, criminalized, and unprotected in real life - especially for people of color. if you take the time to read this, please also take the time to listen to and support actual sex workers. [here is a place to start](https://bipocsexworkersresources.carrd.co)
> 
> eader has a vulva and breasts, is fem presenting/woman identifying and bout that schmoney but is otherwise ambiguous
> 
> today's contestant for "sike!! you ain't allowed to die - walk it off": medina
> 
> also fun fact: the opening scene is from a never completed [redacted] fic I started in 2014. look at us recycling and shit
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

"Cap'n Broke Ass showed up," Lori announces as she steps backstage, dressed in only a red thong and pleasers, and counting the stack of money in her hand.

Seated at one of the vanities that line the room, Ashley stops reapplying her lipstick to look over and ask, "Who?"

"The 'baller' that shortchanged her at the bachelor party last week," Amber informs her twin while pulling on her fishnet bodysuit.

You stop adjusting your bra straps to glance at Lori's reflection in the mirror. "Did you tell Tony to throw him out?"

"Nah. I've decided to forgive him since he just ran them pockets." Lori waves a hundred dollar bill then puts it back in the stack.

You snort. "How big of you."

Lori just grins back. "I know. Plus he's kinda cute... for a white boy."

All the women pause to share a look.

"Who's gonna tell her?"

"Give her a minute, she'll figure it out."

"I know I'm white," Lori sighs. "Doesn't mean I gotta like Jonathons."

"Oh- _kay_ ," Ashley sing-songs then finishes painting her lips red.

You shrug. "As long as you're aware"

Walking past Lori towards the stage room, Amber mutters, "Mmph reverse racism, we hate to see it."

Ashley tsks Lori as she follows her twin and Lori yells _'shut up!'_ after them.

Trying not to laugh, you turn your attention back to tonight's fit. The satin half-cup bra gives enough lift to make sure your tiddies sit nice and pretty while still leaving them on full display. The matching thong has straps in the back that make your ass look extra juicy, and the platform thigh high boots have your legs looking so good you wanna throw money at your damn self.

"You're on in 5, babe," Lori reminds you as she watches you bounce your ass in the mirror. You've been known to fuck around and miss your cue because you were too busy putting on a show for yourself.

Not even a minute passes before Amber and Ashley come running back into the dressing room, yelling, "The bikers are back!" You and Lori don't need to hear more than that, stepping right into work mode as you follow the twins to the front of the club.

The group of bikers is hard to miss; if the leather vests didn't give them away, the way they carry themselves definitely would. There's about thirty of them taking over the space, smiles on their bearded faces as they strong-arm seats from the chumps doing more watching than spending. The bikers are rowdy in the way that lets you know they're celebrating something. And the way the bottle girls grin as they take their orders tells you that they're ordering top shelf. It all reminds you of the time they rolled through about a month ago and spent a disgusting amount of money.

It's about to be a good night.

The DJ plays your anthem, hyping the crowd as you strut on stage. You take a second to scan the people surrounding the stage and spot the two faces you've been hoping to see again - not that you'd admit that out loud.

Bishop and Medina are front and center, legs spread wide as they sit back in their chairs like they own the place. It would be a lie to say you only remember them because they spent stacks the last time you gave them a lap dance. It's because of that and the fact that they're both fine as fuck. All rugged, muscled up and deep voiced. If you were looking for sugar daddies, they'd be your first pick.

With a mental note to buss it wide open in their direction, your hands touch the pole and you do your dance.

After killing your set, you expertly squat down in your heels to rake up all the money that was thrown out. You felt Medina and Bishop's eyes on you the whole show and now you feel their presence as they approach you near the edge of the stage.

"You look even better than we remembered."

"Drove hours just thinking about the last dance you gave us. Think we can get another one for the road?"

You eye them, looking them up and down before you give them an answer. Bishop radiates experience, from the salt and pepper of his hair and his stocky frame to his charming smile and the way he walks like his dick's heavy. Medina is a little taller, a little younger with a smooth head and wild beard. The combination of the look in his eyes and the piercing in his nose lets you know he's a freak.

They don't squirm as you make them wait. Completely unbothered like they know you like what you see.

"Sure," you give them your Tease smile before waving over one of the bottle girls. "Diamond will get you set up in the VIP room. Meet you there in a few." Their eyes linger on you before they turn and follow Diamond.

Yeah, it's gonna be a real good night.

Once all your money is deposited into your collection bag, you head back to the dressing room to lock it away and change. This time you put on a full mesh set with a matching skirt that laces up in the back and leaves your ass out.

When you walk into the VIP room, Zaddy One and Zaddy Two are sitting there waiting with glasses of dark liquor in their hands. Just like last time, they shower you in cash and compliments as you dance, devouring you with their eyes while respecting the club's no-touch policy.

When you turn around, bend over and reach a hand between your legs to trace your slit through your panties, they both groan like they're in pain.

"Bet that pussy can make a man sell his soul," Bishop admires before taking a long drink.

You slowly unlace the skirt and let it fall to the floor so they can suffer through a better view. "Damn right."

Medina's eyes darken like he's already possessed. “I'm ready to kill just to find out for myself. You do anything on the side, babygirl?”

Side jobs aren't common but the House Mother doesn't forbid them as long the girls are smart about it. That meant protecting yourself, making sure the clients aren't big mouths, keeping the transactions untraceable, and doing the deed away from club. Never shit where you eat and all that.

You've turned a trick or two for the right clients who had big dick prints, even bigger pockets, and didn't act like entitled assholes. And these two seem to check all the boxes.

Business mode activated, you stand tall on your heels and flash them your sweetest smile. “I might - with strict rules and a high price.”

"Whatever you want," Bishop says like it's nothing.

You hold up your hands to tick off each rule on your fingers. "I pick the location, condoms stay on - you cum in them or not at all, no kissing on the mouth, no marks, no restraints, no hair pulling, and no choking."

Medina nods, "Got all that. Hands on your throat okay, babygirl?"

"As long as you don't squeeze."

"Spanking?"

"Anywhere but the face."

Bishop asks, "How you feel about taking orders?"

"I take _suggestions,_ " you emphasize, pulling a smile out of them. "But I only do what I want."

“Works for us. And the price?”

You give them the steep rate then say, “Each. And half up front."

They don't even blink.

“It’ll be money well spent,” Medina grins as he reaches for his wallet.

"It damn sure will be," you promise, caressing his hand as you take the hundreds.

After you tell them the name of the hotel that knows how to mind its business, you leave to the room to get yourself ready.

First things first, you text your 'In Case of Emergencies' friends the code word, and start sharing your location. Then you change into your everyday clothes, give Mother the house fee, stash the rest of your cash in your trunk and check the glovebox for your hoe kit.

By the time you pull up to the hotel, Bishop and Medina's bikes are parked around the back and the men are waiting for you in the lobby. Once Bishop books the room, they escort you up to the floor and through the door.

You waste no time in getting naked and onto the bed - condoms, lube, and wipes from your kit strewn out on the sheets while you keep the mace and taser hidden away just in case.

Expecting them to get right to it, you're surprised when they place the room's armchairs in front of the bed and take a seat.

"Wanna show us what gets that pretty pussy wet?" Bishop asks. It's obvious he carefully chose the words so it didn't sound like an order but his voice just seems to be commanding by default.

You smile at the contradiction and Medina catches your eye as he laughs a little too.

"I can do that," you agree since you're a master at getting yourself off. Why pass up the chance to show them how to do you right?

You slide over to the middle of the bed, lean back on your elbows and spread your legs wide so they both get a perfect view. Your hands trail over your body, paying special attention to all your favorite spots and making eye contact while you moan so they know to take note. But from the way both men are focused on you there's not a chance they're missing a single detail.

Medina urges you on. "Yeah, get her nice and creamy."

Having an enraptured audience makes your skin burn oh so deliciously and it's not long before your legs close around your hands and you ride out the aftershocks while they groan along with you.

You'd think they would tag in right after your little preview but they stay seated, dicks hard and heavy in their jeans. Not even licking your juices off your fingers gets them into action, though it does make them suffer a bit more if the clenching of their jaws is anything to go by.

"Don't tell me y'all got all that pipe for nothing," you taunt.

They scoff, a dangerous edge to their smiles that says they're gonna get you back for that.

"Can't get enough of watching you," Bishop's voice is impossibly deeper, "Wonder how you look riding a pillow."

Another not-order but you're game. The hotel pillows are oversized and fluffed enough to fit under you perfectly. You position one between your thighs as you kneel on the bed so they can see your profile and start with slow grinds, making sure they catch the way your hips work. There's just enough friction to feel good but not enough pressure to push you over the edge so you reach down to rub your clit to get you where you need to be.

As soon as you cum, they finally walk over and put their hands all over you. It's then you realize this is the first time they've touched you at all.

"You're a fucking dream," Bishop praises. He smacks your breast then palms it to soothe the sting, just to smack it again soon after. It has you gripping the pillow and grinding down with a shout.

Medina laughs, "You want someone to come knocking so we can give ‘em a show, huh?" His hand slides up your chest and over your throat until he cups your jaw. His thumb rests over your lips before it dips inside your mouth, and you swirl your tongue around the tip and bob your head to give him something to laugh at.

You only get a second to feel proud over the way his nose flare because Bishop spanks the inside of your thigh and makes you shout again.

"Raise up for me," he commands.

Removing yourself from the sweet pressure of the pillow rewards you with Bishop's calloused, experienced hand covering your whole pussy. He grinds the palm into your clit while slipping two fingers into you - taking the techniques you showcased and adding his own flavor to it.

Medina holds your tongue down when you start getting loud but it doesn't help when he kisses over your neck, sucking on your sensitive spots. They pull the orgasm out of you expertly and you bite down on Medina's thumb without meaning to.

"Babygirl's breaking her own rules," Medina teases. "But I'll gladly wear your marks."

Then he pushes you back on the bed and they get to work making a mess of you with all four hands. A whole lot of lube is added to your own slick, to the point that you know the hotel is going to have to throw out the sheets later. Along with the pillow.

What you don't know is whose fingers are on your clit or in your pussy or in your ass, but it doesn’t matter because it all feels so fucking good.

"Who do you want first?”

"I can take you both.” They’ve prepped you more than enough.

The sound they let out at that is absolutely feral.

Bishop takes a deep breath and swallows before replying, “But then neither of us gets the full picture how good you take it.”

“We drove miles just to watch you remember?”

They look at each other and seem to have a silent debate before Medina says, “Elders first; don’t know how long that viagra’s gonna last."

“Keep acting like I didn’t teach you everything you know, and I’ll knock your skull off so all you can do is watch." Bishop spanks your pussy and says, "And I'll have you forgetting your real name and your stripper name.” Guess he didn't miss you laughing at the old man joke. "Get them legs in the air," he orders.

Before following that _suggestion_ , you grab a condom and take your time in ripping open the packet and rolling the rubber down his dick just to prove a point. _Then_ you lay back and lift your legs up.

From there, they take turns turning you out.

Bishop yanks you down to the edge of the bed while he stands over you, your ankles around his shoulders as he drills into you with his thumb circling your clit.

As soon as you cum, Medina scoops you up so you can ride him in the chair, his fingers in your ass as you rock in his lap until you gush.

Then Bishop bends you over the dresser; his hand on your throat holding your head up so you see through the mirror how fucked out you both are. Medina's reflection looks back at you too as he watches from the side, his hand tugging on his dick with the same intensity Bishop fucks you with.

You're still trembling when Medina manhandles you onto the bed and turns you on your side before sliding up behind you and filling your ass. He holds your leg up with one hand while the wraps around your chest to keep you close, making sure you feel every inch.

It goes on and on until all of your condoms and theirs are gone. You’ve never cum so much or so hard in your life. By the end of it, you're melted into the bed, Medina and Bishop on either side of you as you all pant up at the ceiling.

It's when the thought of snuggling up with them crosses your mind that you know it's time to go.

"Well, it's been real, and it's been fun. But I gotta run."

They both laugh in disbelief as you summon the strength to get up, wipe down and get dressed; little do they know you're _this close_ to crawling.

Bishop gets up along with you to fish his wallet out of the jeans pooled on the floor. After handing you what looks like more than the last half of your rate, he says, "You know the fact that you can walk out of here means we have to do better next time."

You raise your brow at the implication but feel a smile sneaking up your face despite yourself.

"Guess so."


End file.
